Second Calamity A bit overdramatic of a name by my opinion -Seth
by chrisreader13
Summary: So yeah. This is my story. I'm Seth. I'm the so called "Second Calamity." Sheesh. Can't a guy get a break? This is Richard.. Richard! Say hi Richard! Richard you are embar- "WARK" . Okay cool. That's Richard. Anyways, I found myself as the host of some weird shadow thing and at the same time ended up in the middle of a fictional world. Also met a beautiful woman wearing a pink bow.


_**Chapter One**_

_**Suspected Calamity**_

_**Seth**_

The first thing I noticed was the agonizing pain...

An intense feeling so powerful that it strips away all thoughts; leaving only a primal feeling of fear. I think I scream... but I only feel the vibrations in my throat as I finally become aware of the loudest collection of sounds I've ever heard. The sound of a burning inferno... Strong Winds... Something breaking...

I manage to open my eyes and... what I see is unbelievable. Somehow, I am lying on top of a large mass of flaming rock and despite the fact that I am surrounded by fire and pain... I'm somehow not burning? This knowledge grounds me a bit, replacing the fear with confusion. Still unable to form a cohesive thought, I try to stand... only to immediately find myself pressed down against the rocks. I scream as the pain intensifies for a couple seconds and I see something like a... dark shadow like thing pulsing around myself. I stare at the shadow around my arms in confusion before I see the flames around me intensify. In response the shadows seem to pulse ever so slightly. Rolling over, I see...

_'Is that...space?'_

As the flames continue to intensify, I roll back over and glance towards the edge of the rock formation. By know I've realized that I'm obviously falling _towards_ something but... what? I begin to crawl, clenching my teeth as I try to ignore the burning pain. The shadows pulse as the flames intense yet again. I scream as I feel an...added pressure forcing me against the back of the rock formation as several chunks of the rock begin to break off and burn up. Several moments pass before I'm able to force myself to move my arms and force myself up somewhat, the shadows pulsing in response.

Gritting my teeth yet again, I continue to crawl and this time I make it all the way to the edge. Finding a small gap in the flames, I lean over to to look...

My eyes widen as I take in the sight of what I can only describe as a mass of land getting closer at an alarmingly fast pace. I blink for several seconds before I wordlessly move away from the edge. Rolling over again, I look upwards and see that the space look was now gone, replaced by a blue sky. The rock formation continues to break around me as I once again blink wordlessly as I try to make sense of everything going on around me.

_'I'm... somehow on a falling meteor... crash landing on against... Earth?'_

I look over the edge again before blinking and returning to my previous spot.

_'How in the holy hell am I not dying...? Or well...' _ I look over the edge again. _'Shit...'_

Finally it seems like the emotion part of my brain starts fuctioning again as I look back towards the quickly gaining ground in rising horror and panic. The flames intensity seems to have finally reached it's peak as the meteor finally seems to finish crumbling around me. Leaving me lying on a small chunk of rock just about my size.

_'How convineint... I have my own personal person sized meteor to die on. Yay me.'_

I turn my gaze back towards the ground as the last bits meteor begins to break apart under me. In response, the shadows around me pulse and grow to form what looks like... tentacles?

My head pounds as my vision starts to dim.

... I hear... a voice?

_**'̶L̷E̴S̷S̵E̸R̶ ̸B̶I̴E̵N̴G̷S̷,̵ ̷S̸I̸N̸G̵ ̷O̶F̶ ̴M̵Y̴ ̴A̸R̸R̵I̸V̸A̵L̶ ̴A̶N̶D̷ ̶R̷E̶J̷O̶I̸C̴E̸.̴ ̸F̴O̴R̸ ̶I̵ ̷O̵F̸F̷E̷R̵ ̷Y̷O̶U̶ ̸S̷L̵E̷E̴P̸ ̴E̵T̸E̴R̴N̴A̴L̴ ̷A̴S̴ ̴Y̷O̸U̵R̸ ̴S̸O̵U̷L̸S̷ ̶F̴E̵E̵D̷ ̵M̶Y̸ ̷E̶V̷E̶R̶L̴A̶S̷T̷I̶N̶G̵ ̴H̷U̷N̶G̶E̵R̶.̴**_

I feel myself losing consciousness...

_**LINEBREAK**_

_**Hojo**_

Hojo exited the elevator in a hurry as he rushed up to the machine containing Jenova. Shoving aside his lab assistant he turned his gaze into the window and looked at the headless speciman. Unlike all the other times before this, the doctor could see Jenova moving ever so slightly in her tank.

Hojo found himself smiling.

_'Intriguing... What has you so excited...?'_

Hojo watched as Jenova moved a hand to the glass seperating him and it. His smile grew.

_'Could this be... the Reunion?... No, it can't be. I think I would have heard of any suspicious characters gathering here... So what then?'_

Hojo turned his attention to his so called _help._

"I want everyone present to say nothing about this. I need some time to think about this development..."

"Y-yes sir!"

Hojo turned his gaze and thoughts back towards Jenova.

_'Very interesting...'_

_**LINEBREAK**_

_**Bugenhagen**_

"Troubling... very troubling." Bugenhagen grumbled to himself as he alowed his frown to deepen. He closed his eyes as he focused his hearing outward. Faintly, he could hear the sounds of a dying planet. Before he could only hear the sounds of the planets moans, with the screams being few and far between. A metallic sound that somehow felt human and inhuman all the same. A sounds that was both one voice as well as many...

That was before... now the planet was screaming.

Bugenhagen winced as the sounds peirced his brain. He swallowed as an unknowing fear managed to take a small hold of his aged heart. This was not the screams of pain it had once been.

These were primal screams of rage and fear... but of what?

Beyond that he felt something... darker. Something old... very old. As if bekoned, he focused his thoughts on the feeling.

Dark... very dark. Hidden behind... what?

Suddenly he felt a shift, as if this... entity was aware of him.

A̶͈͔̬̣̽̒͐͋̌̉́̽̾͒̇͂̃͌͠Ň̵̨̢̦͈̗̮̭̖̳̹͉̪͓͕̎̿͒͋̔͐̾̀́ͅ ̵̧̨̜͔͙͒̒͋̒̍̆̃I̶̢͕̭̭͉̭̮͙̠̻̩͊̑͑̅̀͂̂̐͂͛͌̕͜͝N̶̛̖̣̫̜̋̉̇͌̋̈͜͝Ċ̸̨̞̘̫̫̲̺̝̦̝̟͇̫̻̾̐́̌Ơ̸͎̣̳̪̙͑̓̈̏̀̈̏̚N̷̡̡͉̖͙̩̥̩̲̜͖̿̀S̷̨̨̧͎͎̬͚̦̬̰̩͗̀̒͑͒̚̚͜͠͠Ė̵̛̼̘͈̣̻͖̪͉̲̣̻͙̯͇͋̀̌̈́̏̓̒͆͂̑̂̈͘͜͠Q̴̧̢̨̧̙̺̭͖̱̠̤̭̃͌̐U̶̢̪͖̣̲̝̬̤̟̲̪̗̇̉̏̍͆̓͠ͅE̸̤̲͎̹͔̯͉̩̹̩̠̥̝̼͊͘Ṉ̷̨̢͈͇̯̮̾͂̏̋̆̎̃̕͘ͅT̴̺̟̫̩̭̦͖̞̤̤͍̮̺̗̩͉̈̑́̇̽͘Ì̸̘̝͓̝̙͇͔̼̲̪̈́̏͗͒̐͑́̈͝ͅÃ̸͇̩̪̭̻̘̣̹͆̄̈̆̉̃̾̑̊̀̚͜ͅL̷̢̩͎̼̘͌̀͛̂̊̋́͘ ̵̫̝͋͛̿̐͗͐̌̎̋̓̒͘͝G̶̳̿̍̃̄͆̎̎͐͂̃̉͘ͅẠ̶̟͚̮̹̞̻̹̋̋̀̇̊̃͗̀̑͑̇̍͘Z̸̡̼̗͎̜̗͇̫̈́̃̅̐͌́́̕Ė̴̲̮̥̮̟̣̤̭̜͉̬͇̩͎͖͔̏̆͝ ̵̡̮̻̼́̃̅̇́̈́D̵̩̩̣̭̣̺͎͚͔̒̀́́̃͌̈́̇͒̍̚O̴͓͕͋̌͂͝Ë̸͍͓̲́̍͛̌̆̊̅͝͝͝ͅS̶̗̎̈́̃͋̈́̓͐͋̇͗̏̆͘̚͠ ̵̭̗̤͇͔͖͇̙̬͍͐̃̄̂̓͌̅͊̈͜N̶͈͂̄̉̇͋́́̎͒̍̋̚Õ̶̧̺͈̟̓̑̿̍͐ͅͅT̶̡̝͑͋̅̌̊̈̿̉̀̿͛̕͠ ̸̢̨͎̦̤̫̞̝͈͠Ẽ̴̹̲͒͜͝X̸̨̱̩̜͚͍͚̖͇̘̱̫̾̽́̃̈́͊̒̽͌̓̒́̌͒͘͘Ī̷̘̝̣̦̲͖̰̤̺͗̾̃̋̏̚S̶̛̙̩͉͖̩̓̈́͗̈̀̇͋̾͂̋͆͋̓T̴̡̢̛̳̮͓͇̫̱͇͊͋̌̏̇̾̑̑͝.̵̢̧̛̘̺̥͉̅̎̿͆͌͊̎ ̸̡̧̯͎͖̹̰̩͕̦̜̣̱̹̏͋̋͊̋̔́͜͝ͅŢ̵̡̹̖͓̳̘̝̭̻͈͇͓̌̒͘͜H̶̨̧̥̤͈̘̟͖͔̱̰̤͇̱̦̳͑̀̓̐Ȋ̷͎̹̣̰̻̦̻̪̼̳̤͔͉̻͕͌͋̇̾ͅS̵̺̙̤̬̯̜̟̰̎͊̍́͋͒͋̿̀͌́͐͗̉ ̶̣̀̑̀̆̑̑̽͘Ò̵̢̡̘͈̠̬̼̣̯̺̬̳̭̳̭͍̄̓͗͂͒N̵̢͕̻̹͉̰̾͌̆͑̏̽̍͊̊̚̕Ė̸̡͙͓̗͈̞̬̫̩̘̼̓̍̓͆̄̇́̌̀̈́͝͝S̷̢̗̭̊̓́̃̓̒̕ ̶̡̜̲̳̣̩̺͓̩̪͙̠͙̣͇̊́͊̓͠Ą̴̡̻̦̰͕̙͖̲̇̐͒̉͗̕͝Ç̴̭̪̼͔̻̫̭̃̎͒̀͂̈́͆̃͊́̓͒̕͝T̴̛̛̥͒͋̍̀̓̈́́̌̑̚͜͝Ḯ̵̛̺̣̣̈́̽Ô̶̧͇̖̪͒̿͜͜ͅN̴̫̘͇̈́S̶̤͙̮̑̾͊̅͒̚͠ ̵͍̜̙̲̼̮̤̤͎͇̈́̑͒͐͆͌̉L̵̜̫͍̻̮̊̾́͊̍̒̉̌͝͠Ȩ̴̫͚̼̰̠͕̩͉͈̟͜͜͠ͅÁ̶̹̪͖̣͔D̷̨͍͇̞̪̰̺̝̦̤̽͋̊͜͠ ̵͚͕̣͙͂̓̂͛̊͘͝T̴̡̩̺͕̲͈̻̤̼͖̼̩̺̬͚̅͆Ỏ̴̭̜͇̼̬͉͎̩̦͉̝͑͋̋͗̊̉̓̎̅͒̎̕͜ ̸̧̻̩̣̞̼͔͙̞̭̹͂̐͆̈́͗͘͝M̷̢̢̟̩̦͈̝̻͎̜̱͉̲̻̏̉̀̈́̑̌̄̅̏͑͂͘͜͠͠Ą̸͉͎̰͍͇̺͙̥͑̐̾̑͗̏̊̐̔̔̒̉͊̃̈́͋͜Ḑ̶̡͚̬͖͇̮͉̳͖̤͓̮̇́͛̿̇͊͑̒̂̔̕͜͜͝͝N̸̯͎͙̫̠̮̥̻͝ͅȨ̶̛͎͍̘͈͓̱̞̝̲̻̱̞̰̽͒̂́̑̈́̾͘͘S̷̪͉̪̗̹̜̬̹͇̗̬̯͚̪̲̓̄̆͜S̴̢͍̺̝̦̥̺̆̀̇̑͘,̷̛̛̯͍̼̲͎̖̦̟̤̤̮̥͚̐͐͒̒̈́͐̾͗̐̋̕͝ ̷͙̗̑̐̑͆̐̓͊̔̽͆̓A̵̜̖̟̺͉͈̖̻̋S̴̢̜̲̩̝̿̍̕ ̴͚̱͎̻̹͉̲̅͝Ṯ̸̨̢̹̰̤͉͓͓̀̐̈́̈̓̕͜͠ͅḨ̴̛͍̼͍̙̝̫͖̐́̀͜Ä̷̛̠͙̰̙̝̦́̔̐͐̉̀̓̄̋͐̋̾̈́͛T̸͕̖̱͈̱͇̦̮͙̜̹̖̮͖͍̉́̍̉͗̄͝ ̴̨̡̡͔̞͍͖̲͚̻͔͈͇̥̠̹̉̑I̵͈̖͉͈̅̆S̶̡̧̬̼̜̝̼̭̣̺͇͓̤͖̥͒́͒͆́̿͑̇͛̆̒͘͝ ̶̟̠̣̩̓͑̀A̷̱̯͛̐̒͛́̐͑͗͊͘̚Ĺ̶̲̱͔̼̼̟̝͑̃̀́̂̿̇̈́̌̎̌͘Ĺ̷̛̹͈͛̉̆̾̄̋̀͠ ̶̡͇̳̞̹̜̰̯̰͓̂̇̅̔͂̎̐̂͐͋̐̽̚͝T̶̡͖̯͇̹̞̱͐͆̏͑̍̌͐͋̐͑̈́Ḧ̴̠̜͓̤̼̜̩͉̺́̇͊̂̂̊̈̃̐̉͂̋́̚͝A̸̫̠̜͊͆̅̌̽̀̒̔̇͘͠͠T̴̡̗̰̦͙͉̤͌̾̽̎͜͝ ̴̯̠̖͎͇̜́́̿͗̃̄͘L̵̛͎͙̖͐̾͜I̶̗̼̍͆̓͊̌̇͌̓̌͛̈́̋͋̕Ȅ̸̯̳̱̖̎͑͌͋̌̌͋́̾͗̈̚͜͝S̴̪̞̩͇̲̙͉̼̣̫̞̗̖̿̀̑̓̌͛͂̾͘͘ ̶͓͍͚͙̋͐̊̅͜ͅW̵̭̟͉̫̥̻̳̥̎͑̑̌̊̈́̐̽̂̕Í̵̯̤̩̱͈̱̦̽͌͒͊̽̐̓͆̋̊̈̎̅̈́͝Ṯ̵̰͙̠̠͖̠͎̬̋̊̅̕͝ͅḨ̷̗̠̟̗͔̞̦̥̜̾̋́I̶̜̺͚͈̞̬̭̞͓̗̝͕͊͆̀̏̂̿̐̃̀̇̐̈͒̀͘͝ͅͅN̸̹̭̼͒̍̑̈́̌͂̓̑̂̕͠

Bugenhagen took a sharp intake of breath as he felt something... inside himself feeling hollow and causing a primal unknown fear. Fueled by some unknown instinct; he opened his eyes and dulled his senses, cutting the connection. But the hollow feeling remained for several moments as he tried to regain his composure.

Suddenly, he understand what fear gripped the planet.

He could only ponder what that could mean for the future...

_**LINEBREAK**_

_**Seth**_

_I see that I'm standing on a large pillar of pure light. Surrounded by... nothing but pure darkness. _

_'It feels familiar... almost like...'_

_..._

_'Huh. Kinda cliche... Very Kingdom Heartsy. Only thing we're missing here are some dramtic painted glass designs fitted with the few people I consider worth a crap; along with a over-dramatic sleeping me.'_

_'...And speaking of sleeping... I guess I'm... but it feels...?'_

_Hm..._

_I clap fiercly. My hand stings. Pinch my arm? Small bit of pain._

_Hmm..._

_Slap my face?_

_'Okay ow. So... not sleeping?'_

_..._

_'Then why do I feel like it does when I...?_

_I close my eyes and focus my mind. After a couple seconds, I clap my hands with a wordless command._

_...And then open my eyes with a smile as "Blue Swede's- Hooked on a Feeling" starts to play full blast in the void._

_"Off." I command. The music stops._

_'Okay... so asleep... but somehow able to feel pain...'_

_..._

_'So is this like... some extremely hyper aware version of Lucid dreaming?'_

_I close my eyes. 'I want to go somewhere DnD related so... Neverwinter? Or Underdark?'_

_'...Fuck it, let's try Neverwinter.'_

_Another clap._

_..._

_..._

_... Nothing._

_Hm..._

_Repeated attempts garner the same results. None whatsoever..._

_'Huh... I guess I'm stuck here then? Why? Where even am I?'_

_..._

_'Anywhore...this dream is boring.' I shrug to no one in particular. 'I guess it beats dying on a... flaming... meteorite..._

_..._

_'Oh shit yeah... that was a thing that happened. That's different.'_

_..._

_'Is this Hell? Doubt it, not enough fire. So take that Jerry, I didn't go to hell! Hah!'_

_..._

_'But... If this is heaven.. God this is underwhelming.'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_''Im BORED! Gonna play some music now. Just need to-"_

_Suddenly, the air gets really cold and I start to feel...wrong. I feel alert instantly. It's like how it felt when I walked in and saw-_

_'NO.' I viciously murder that memory before it can take root. 'Whatever this is, now is NOT the time to deal with that memory.'_

_..._

_'Still... that evil feeling...'_

_**"̶S̷U̶R̷P̵R̴I̷S̵I̵N̷G̵.̶ ̸O̵N̴E̴ ̵A̷S̶ ̷I̵N̵S̶I̷G̴N̸I̴F̸I̶C̵A̴N̶T̶ ̷A̴S̵ ̵Y̵O̷U̸ ̷A̸C̵C̸E̷S̸S̷I̷N̵G̸ ̸M̴Y̸ ̶A̷B̷I̵L̶I̵T̶I̷E̸S̴.̵.̵.̴ ̷I̷F̷ ̸O̷N̸L̴Y̵ ̴T̷O̴ ̵S̸A̴V̵E̴ ̴Y̵O̵U̷R̶S̷E̶L̷F̵**_

_A voice rings out in the darkness and I suddenly find myself shouting in intense pain as I feel my brain trying to split open. Suddenly I feel the ground beneath me shakes and I see the bright light dim somewhat along with my pain. Gritting my teeth, I force myself into a standing position._

_'I've felt evil energy before but... Nothing like...'_

_"What the fuck are you?!" I demand._

_I'm met only with silence. After a moment, I feel a shift in the air. I'm instantly alert._

_**'"I... HUNGER..."**_

_Another bout of head pain causes me to wince, but I don't fall down this time. Then some shadowy...thing comes from the darkness. It..._

_'What the fuck is that!?'_

_It was both as dark as the darkness surrounding us as well as not. I could both see it as well as... not. And shadowy... tendril things split off in all directions. The largest ones wrap around the pillar of light and it dims. At the same time, I feel myself growing... tired? Not physically but..._

_'Oh hi depression. Come to possibly die with me? Thanks buddy.'_

_The... thing starts to envelope the whole of the pillar and..._

_'Okay yeah... whaever that pillar is is linked to me. Cause I feel like shit...'_

_The pillar dims more... almost completly darkened now. In turn I begin to feel numb._

_Like emotional numb..._

_I just want to lie down and..._

_..._

_'I wanna sleep...'_

_I close my eyes as I feel myself falling...no... floating?_

_..._

_**"Hey kid! Don't be calling it quit's now!"**_

_My eyes shoot open as a new voice joins the area. No... my head? I feel myself floating back to the pillar floor as my emotions return somewhat._

_**"This place is your mental construct of your soul! You let that thing win and it's all over! I'm on the way there with some help, but you gotta stall it till then!"**_

"Uh...how?" I say while staring fearfully at the...thing.

_**"This is your head isn't it? Create weapons! Fly! Do whtever the heck you want! This is your space."**_

_I blink. "...It's still really big..."_

_The voice laughs. **"True. But I dealt with stuff like this almost on a daily basis. Just don't sweat it! If I can do it, you can do it too!"**_

_"How?...I'm not sure I want to know." I take a calming breath..._

_..._

_..._

_"Okay." I glare at the shadowy abomination. "Fine!"_

_Holding out my right hand I close my eye's._

_'Please don't fail me now dream logic...'_

_A loud shing sound out and I close my hand as I open my eyes with a glare at the shadowy creeature. Now in my hands, I brandish my very own version of Nero's Red Queen. I slash down and will it to change. It turns into one of Geralt of Rivia's Silver Swords. Another slash and it turns into Kingdom Key. The upside? The weapon weighs nothing no matter what shape it takes._

_I suddenly feel..._

_I smile. 'I feel good.'_

_**"Is... that a key?"**_

_I blink before frowning slightly. "No comments from theaudience." I shift the weapon again, this time into something MUCH bigger. Brandishing it in front of me, I smile as the creature seemingly hisses as it retreats from the pillar that has begun to shine again. My grin widens as I point my very own version of Cloud's Buster Sword at the abomination._

_"Okay thing. I think you've hitched a ride here long enough. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."_

_**"...There's more to you then meet's the eyes isn't there?"**_

_I blink in mild confusion. "What does that m- Oh shit!" Jumping out to the left, I barely manage to avoid a tendril that has slammed down where I was just standing._

_**G̷I̵V̶E̸ ̶I̴N̷!̷ ̶Y̵O̷U̵R̵ ̴R̸E̸S̵I̶S̸T̶A̸N̶C̸E̷ ̵I̴S̶ ̷M̶E̸A̸N̵I̵N̸G̷L̸E̷S̴S̸.̸.̷.̵"̴**_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever you are." I focus my mind and start to fly. "Get the fuck out of my head."_

_Willing myself, I fly towards another striking tendril. Moving out of the way just in time, I spin in midair while slashing the Buster. The tendril seperates, before fading away as if never there._

_"Sweet!" I pump my left fist as I correct my momentem to floating in place._

_Suddenly, the elderitch thing lets out a inhuman scream. And I cover my ears in pain as I find myself falling back to the ground. It sounds..._

_'So many voices...!'_

_Thankfully, the thing stops screaming and I force myself to stand. Brandishing my sword I..._

_..._

_"Goddamnit, I'm so stupid." Stabbing the sword into the ground, I snap my fingers. All across the pillar spawns countless numbers of various anti-air guns as well as rockets and other shooty type turret things. With a smirk, I snap my finger again. Grabbing the noise-canceling headphones I just made, I drape them over my head._

_"No more screeching bullshit from you."_

_**"...Woah."**_

_I smirk. Pulling the Buster Sword out, I brandish it in front of me yet again._

_"Shoo fly." I hold up my fingers. "Don't bother me anymore."_

_SNAP!_

_On cue, all my mental defences start firing at the shadowy essance. Flying upward, I move my hands over the blade, coating it in a blue-ish light._

_'Not exactly Clouds move... but it'll do.'_

_Slashing forward creates a blueish wave of energy to my foe who seems to be recoiling from the relentless onslought. Another slash, same effect. A tendril fires towards me, and I move out of the way. Shifting the Buster into the Combat Cross from Castlevania, I throw the chain on the tendril. As it wraps around, I fly away quickly, and smile as I hear the spiked chain rip off a tendril. Then I-_

_Suddenly, something smacks me to the ground. HARD. I groan on impact, and in responce all my gun like defences fizzle before fading into nothing. I try to sta-_

_Another tendril smacks me into the ground. Then another and another..._

_Another..._

_I get smacked down over and over again. Screaming in pain all the while. Then it finally stops..._

_..._

_'...I think everything might be broken...'_

_**"̶Y̸O̶U̵ ̷A̶R̶E̶ ̶F̴I̶N̵I̷S̶H̴E̵D̴.̸ ̸Y̴O̵U̸ ̸W̷I̸L̴L̴ ̵L̷I̸V̵E̶ ̷O̶N̸ ̴W̴I̶T̷H̸I̷N̶ ̸M̸E̵.̷ ̶J̴O̵I̴N̴ ̴I̵N̴F̸I̴N̷I̷T̴Y̴.̵.̶.̵"̶**_

_I groan from my... crater in the middle of the pillar. "Fuck. You."_

_**"Hang on kid! I'm almost there!"**_

_I glare tiredly at the sky above. "I can't exactly move right now..."_

_I feel a tendril wrapping itself around my leg. With a scream of pain, I'm yanked into the air and hang there. Slowly, several more tendrils move towards me._

_"Sorry..." I say tiredly. "I'm not that big a fan of Hentai."_

_Focusing, I create a giant fucking canon. It blasts the monster immidiately, who reacts by screeching and-_

_Slamming be back into the ground. I scream again, and I hear a loud breaking sound. Turning my head, I see part of the pillar... breaking off. It then gets sucked into the shadowy... thing before it's just gone._

_'I feel... tired.'_

_I start to close my eyes as the numb feeling takes hold._

_**"I'm here!"**_

_When I open my eyes this time, the room suddenly has a third occupent, in the form of a... person shaped being of light. It seems to wave in my direction. **"Hey kid! Sorry I'm late! You hanging in there?"**_

_I'm only able to moan in response._

_The being of light, turns it's head and only now seems to see the broken section of pilllar. It seems to pause. **"Oh... that's not good..."**_

_A shadowy tendril fires off and the being of ight casually floats out of the way like it was nothing. **"Well hello to you too!" **It shouts before holding one hand outwards. **"Boss lady says you need to go! Ultima!"** A giant blast of green... something explodes outwards covering the abomination as it screeches in what I hope is intense pain._

B̵̨͇̳̯̫͖̪̳͌̃͆̐̂͋͒̐͝E̷̺̳̬̜̪͕̘̻̫̞͙͐̿̃̒̀̇̊͝Ḡ̴̞̜̖̖̞̝̪̖̼̺̌ͅȌ̵̞̺̯͓̞̮̬̞̗͈̰̌̔͌̄̋͑͠͝Ṇ̵̺̖̣̌̍Ẽ̸̠̤̥̬̐̑̇̄ ̶̺͕̮̘͇́̑͆̃͛̈́̒͌̈́̚͝P̴̠͉͆̀̐͜A̵̧͉̪̞̿̐͊̆͋̈͗́̇͝W̶̤̳͇̯̣͎̓͑̽̈̍̌͝N̷̡̺͙̞̺̣̞̻̿͛̏̒͌̕͝ ̵̘̣̭̤̠̉̔͂͌̏̐̅̕͝O̷̘̦̝͈̠̬͔͋̃̇͜F̸̮͈̗̄ͅ ̶̧̢̗͚̼̮̋͌̏̒̅͝T̸̢̧͙̳̙̰̰̞̳̣̺͂̆͒̂́̆H̶̬͌̚Ę̶͓͎̻̺̲͎͒̄̌̎̕͝ ̷̡̖̖̻͇̱͈̠̻͌͒̅͘ͅG̸̝͕̙͔̞̫̗̋́̓̿̈́͝͝Ǒ̸̧̨̪͉͕̹̭̮̻͎̈́̀D̵̞̟͈̗͉̫̠́̏́̈́̏͛́̾Ḋ̶̮̺E̸̛̛̬̗̻̤̠̒̏̍͐̊S̴̨͈̭̪̼̜͎͓͉̖̉Ș̶̗͂̎̈́̉̕̕͝͠ͅ!̶͉̠̥̈̆̇ ̸̢̛͙̮̗̲̮̦̻͚͑̋͊̉̕͝͝͠Ý̶̧̳̻̝̖̫͌̈́͜O̷͓̪̞̞̟̙̣̔̈̉̆̍̈́̊̕͜͝U̴̼̜͙̟̍͊̋̕ ̵̩̐̑̈̄̏̾͘̚F̷̛̗̫̣̙̟̻̖̍̊͘͜I̷̜̬̥̟̦̱̝͔̦̾̂Ǵ̶͖͎͖̬̹̪̬̭͒H̸̛̘̩͎̄͋̈̊̾̕͘͠͠Ť̴̤̲̗̩͍͖͔͖͜ ̵̪̭̳̩͒̓̈́͛̔̀̀͠T̵̨̠̲̱͖̞͔̙̿̐ͅḤ̷͇̒̄̍̈́͘E̴̛͔̰̩̳͍̻̝͔͉͕̯̊̽ ̵̛̘͓̤̾̋͌̉̈́͝Ḭ̶̡̢̯̙̳͙̞͗Ṇ̸̤͗̌̎͊̉Ę̷̥̜̯̽̒̈́́̀V̶̡͙̯̦̥̻͊͂̔͑͝ͅI̶͎̰̙͉͍̤̹̗͇͈͒̌͌̽̆̕͝T̴̡̟̱̠̤̗̈́A̴̛͚͙̰̼͓̓͑̉̀̊͊̓̿͘͝B̸̘̝̭͖̥͕̽͑̈̀̈̄͐Ļ̴̛̖̒̊̈͛E̶͔͇̿̓̈́͂͐̄̔̌!̶̢̨͚̪̲̟̺̓̿̈͗̋͘͜

_Whatever the thing says, I somehow see the light being smirk. **"****Oh yeah? Well I think inevitable is a bit of a strong word don't you think?" **He holds two hands upward before throwing them towards the dark creature. **"Tri- Ultima!" **Another blast of green, a barrage this time, assualts the creature. In retaliation, it screeches before launching a a countless barrage of shadowy fire, tendrils and what looks like... giant claws. Assualting the bright figure mercilessly, I watch as said figure holds his hands outward. **"Barrier!"**_ _I see a crystal clear orb form around the figure, assorbing the damage. But he doesn't seem to be able to move. Several moments pass as I see the barrier faltering and the figure of light dimming. **"Tch...Damn. Can't move..."**_

_'He's going to lose at this rate...' The barrier falters again. 'I should care right? Then why do I...not?' Turning my gaze to the broken section of pillar I pause. 'It has to do with that...right? Hm...'_

_'What do I do?' I glance at the figure as the barrier finally breaks. He starts to dodge to the best of his ability but he's only narrowly able to avoid each strike._

_..._

_'Mom would have wanted you to do something... Anything...'_

_Gritting my teeth, I feel what little mental energy I have left repairing the mental placement for mhy body. Standing slowly, I turn my apathetic gaze towards the giant demon. "Let's see..." I snap my fingers and feel a small bit of satisfaction as a giant gun appears in midair, pointing at my foe. Holding my right arm and forming my hand into a finger gun. I feel myself smirk as I put every emotion I have left into this last move of defiance. "Bang." I move my hand as if fireing and in response the giant gun itself fires the bullot flying through the chaos and hitting it's target with no problems._

_The creature screeches as I yawn, my gun dissapearring along with the rest of my emotions. The light being cheers as the creatures assualt stops. **"Way to go kid! We've hurt it just enough now! Let's finish this!"**_

"̴F̶O̷O̵L̵S̶!̷ ̴Y̸O̶U̵ ̸D̴E̷L̵A̵Y̶ ̷N̸O̷T̵H̶I̸N̶G̴!̵"̵

_The light being smirks. "**Sorry! No more time to play!" **He starts to glow more. It feels...inhuman. **"Only got one shot at this... Judgement Arrow!" **Suddenly, something that looks like a mix between a shield and a cannon form above the figure. The shield on the front starts to spin and what looks like sharp feather-like blades appear around said object as it spins. What looks like glyphs appear in a circle around the shadowy monster and it screeches as it suddenly exlodes in fire for seemingly no reason. Spinning faster now, the shield cannon starts to glow with a bright blinding light as lightning crackles around it. Finally, the energy fires from the cannon and hits it's target with one last firey explosion. With another screech, the demon dissitigrates into nothing._

_The now slightly dimmed figure start to float down to me slowly. **"Okay. That thing should be gone now." **I see him... narrow his blue eyes at me before he sighs and looks at the broken part of the pillar. **"But... you don't have any emotion left in there do you kid? Your soul is shattard... which means it's only a matter of time..."**_

_I yawn. 'So sleepy...'_

_The being made of light sighs. **"It's not right... some random kid getting caught up in this mess..." **He suddenly grins. **"Don't worry! I'll speak with Minerva! See about restoring that soul of yours."**_

_He turns as if to leave before that chill in the air reappears. He freezes in place as I rub my eyes. **"What? No way... How?"**_

_Suddenly, from all directions of the void, shadowy smoke blasts in our direction. The being of light flies out of the way as the smoke shoves itself down my throat and in my nostrels. I scream as I'm filled with increadable pain and the pillar cracks more. After awhile, the smoke is gone... but I feel it inside me... eating what's left._

_**"I see..." **The being of light says as he float down to me as I gasp for air. **"It's using you... You are the new calamity..." **His gaze turns hard as he looks at the pillar. He sighs. **"This job just got alot more gloomy..."**_

_He starts to pace... and then suddenly stops. **"Damn..."** He whispers. **"Do I really have to kill this kid?"**_

_I scream as I feel another piece of who I am absorbed into nothing, The pillar breaks again leaving only about three-fourths left. Through the pain, I feel a bit of fear as tears fall down my face._

_'Make it stop...'_

_The figure looks down at me before sighing. **"...I just got this job and I'm already fired..." **Moving over to me, he gets on his knees and grabs my hand. **"Listen kid... this might not work but your gonna die otherwise and that thing will win without a fight with your soul the way it is..."** He sighs again. He sounds so... resigned. **"We're gonna have to merge life energy. It should restore your soul but... it won't be 100% you anymore. In fact... you and I will not be just us anymore. Not until the day you finally die." **Tightinig his grip, part of his dimming light start to flow into me; healing me and fighting back the pain._

_**"You won't wake up as yourself... you'll wake up as some merger of the both of us. All the while, that thing will try to get a foothold. Don't let it... and when the time finally comes for you to fight it again... use everything you have. Keep it repressed until you can find a way to get it out of you. It NEEDS you, understand?"**_

_I feel the creature screaming within me as it's precence start to fade from my mind. The pillar sarts to shine before repairing itself to good as new. My emotions spike and I somehow feel both extremely hyper as well as tired. The being of light smiles weakly as he begins to fade. **"Everything I was... it's yours now. Take care kid... I'll see you again when this is all over..." **He fades into nothingness. I blink as the world starts to shine around me. I feel... like I'm waking up. My eyes shut._

_"Whoever you are... thank you."_

I open my eyes.

_**Chapter One End**_


End file.
